triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
A Dwarfish Problem
Announcements * Amber is out, as she is feeling a little sick * Everyone leveled up to level 2 the end of last session, the stream cut off, but "The Youtube" has it The Story * Dawnash wakes up, without a hangover, but downstairs and clutching a barstool * There are some other dwarves passed out downstairs as well * Dawnash see Joseph, the burly bar helper, and asks if he has something "quenching", as well as if he has seen Trith (who had retired with Amalthea). Joseph says that he was sleeping upstairs, but Trith tends to leave in the morning, as the nights are he specialty, then brings Dawnash a "cure all", a mug of thick liquid, described as moving and feeling like a mug of liquid mercury, smells like it has some herbs, maybe an egg, he isn't sure, as well as a water adjacent liquid. Dawnash is told to drink it slowly. It is the Tavern special, as they "have a lot of drunks". It is like drinking syrup, maybe with a couple chunks, but it was not Dawnash's throw up, which is good. * Jingles comes down stairs with big bags under his eyes. Dawnash asks if he had a rough night, to which Jingles says he doesn't want to talk about it. He is directed to the lovely concoction that Joseph has, which may help. Jingles asks for it in a teacup, as that his how he prefers his drinks. Jingles can see the separation of colors, it has a brown layer, a green layer, then a yellow layer at the bottom. Jingles thinks it will work just fine as a vapor, but is informed that he should drink it, prompting Dawnash to lift the cup up for him to, which Jingles is still holding it, causing him to down it. It goes down hard. * Dawnash asks Jingles if he knows where the others are, specifically Amalthea. Jingles says that last he knew, they were upstairs, Dawnash is intrigued by the use of "they". It is now that Hyllenae walks in, having been out wandering the streets of Quintessa. She is informed that they were going to get the rest of the gang, which she says they should be left be, it might be prudent. Jingles and Dawnash had a bet on what happened. Jingles rushes off, narrowly escaping Hyllenae grabbing him. * Jingles makes it to the door, but is grabbed by Hyllenae, who picks him up, being almost two feet taller, then carries him off like a baby. * Amalthea wakes up from the noise, and Trith is next to her. Trith tries to apologize, and says that if Amalthea feels wronged, she can make it right, which prompts her to be kissed to shut her up. * Trith seems to have been getting ready to go, even before, without waking Amalthea. They both decide that they should probably be going. Amalthea gives her one last, tender kiss before she leaves. * Amalthea goes downstairs. Dawnash seems not suspicious, but Jingles looks a bit shady. She says that she had a good time last night, dancing for hours. Dawnash tells her to sit down and have some breakfast. * Jingles and Dawnash ask Amalthea if she has seen Trith, because they haven't. They continue to, somewhat awkwardly, ask if she slept with Trith. * Rodan reaches up to grab some bacon. Dawnash, without knowing it is him, grabs his hand. He orders a Tavern Special. Joseph asks if anyone else wants some. Dawnash was going to get some, as well as Amalthea, but she decides she like her head swimming and tingly, so Dawnash decides to "have what she is having". * Rodan is resting a little on Dawnash's leg, basically falling asleep. * Trixie makes her way downstairs at this point. Trixie feels fine, no hangover. She decides to have some of the breakfast, but sit at a different table, just making sure all of her things are in order. * The rest of the dwarves make their way downstairs, going to the table where Kieran is sleeping. * Dawnash asks the dwarves if they are ready to go look into the water issue. * The dwarves believe the issue to be goblins, but they could be wrong. The travel would be about half a day by horse. * There should be a stable nearby, where they can get horses. Jingles asks if there is somewhere that he could get a parasol, as the sun can be damaging to the skin. * Amalthea writes a note for Trith, she writes it on the Queen/Dragon of Hearts from her Three Dragons Ante Deck, and asks Jingles for some "scent", which he apparently carries like "one of those guys in New York that sells the watches". She decides on rose, and Jingles says that he will do the glitter. * Dawnash wishes to find an apothecary in the bazaar to get some herbs. * They find an apothecary type shop as they enter the bazaar, where Dawnash goes. Dawnash asks if he has anything to stave off a poison. The shopkeep looks through some bottles and sets a single vial in front of him. Dawnash asks if he has any Quiver Root, which he cold burn like a smoke bomb. Dawnash is informed that the anti-toxin is 50 gold, but he does not like that price. Jingles says that they are all bounty hunters and that anti-toxin could save one of their lives. * Dawnash calls a powwow to see if anyone knows anything about Goblins. Hyllenae knows that they may not be bad, more of a hindrance. They decide they may not need to worry about poison right now. * Dawnash informs the merchant that they will not take the anti-toxin, but asks for Squat Root, to stop excessive bleeding * The shop keep goes off to the back to get the squat root * Trixie says that she thinks she could take the anti-toxin, Jingles makes a distraction off to the side. Dawnash helps clean up the distraction and gives the young boy a gold for his work * Trixie takes the anti-toxin when the shop keep is not looking * Dawnash pays for the herbs * Hyllenae looks for a bargaining tool to help with the goblins * They do not know what kind of goblins they will be dealing with * The party is approached by a shop keeper, Jingles is looking for a parasol. He is offered a designer parasol of a deep red silk with gold accents * Dawnash asks for something to entice a goblin, the shop keep is wondering what kind of "enticing" he is looking to do. The shopkeep offers up a marble eagle statue. He tells them that it comes from Alta, belonging to a sultan. Dawnash asks what the man's speciality is. Dawnash wants his best item, he doesn't think that he would part with it. He pulls a rock out of his pocket, it has an opalescence, Dawnash sees it as a rock, but it is Bluestone, and this catches Jingles' attention. * They say Bluestone was created eons ago from a commit collision, it is the same magic that allows them to live * Dawnash does not feel the same kind of blue magic from this stone. He asks Jingles whether this is legit. Jingles knows that it can be transformed, but that this man probably can't do it. * Dawnash asks if he is willing to trade, he brings out a massive diamond that they got from a necromancer's lair after they killed him. Jingles is unsure about this. He also offers 100 gold. * The man puts the bluestone on the table and looks at the diamond. He calls Jingles over to look into the bluestone and tell him what he sees. He sees little blue sparks in the center of the stone. * The shopkeep asks for 200 gold and the diamond, Dawnash offers the The medallion of Quintessa. The offer is accepted * Jingles asks for the man's name, it is given are Jaren of the Jade Desert. The man packs up, even in the middle of the day * Dawnash tells Jingles that the diamond was worth 250, he gave him 100 gold and a medallion, the stone is useless to him, what does Jingles want for it. Jingles will give him one favor, any size, any time, any place, no questions asked. Dawnash keeps the stone for right now * They head back to the tavern, the Dwarves are bringing back 5 horses. Kieran releases a falcon, Dawnash asks its name, it is Job. * The dwarves trade large ingots of steel, pieces of coal and gold and get supplies. They have muscle from mining, but are not fighters * Jingles is riding side-saddle. Dawnash asks Hyllenae if she knows what they are carrying, she does, she thinks they have taken this path and should trust them. * They come up to a metal bridge that the dwarves built, but overbuilt by building it like a wooden one. They hear a noise under the bridge. One of the dwarves stops next to the wagon, jumps off his horse, tells them not to worry and grabs a large chunk of meat, about half a cow, and throws it onto the bridge. A large, fuzzy hand, then a second, then a head comes up. * They nervously continue forward. Amalthea thinks it is a bugbear, but it is more timid than others * Dawnash tells Rodan that he does not really know what they are getting into and asks if there is anything else that they need to be aware of * Amalthea moves a bit further up and sees what she can hear, it is mostly talk about the road ahead and she asks how close they are, about 40 minutes. * Some people are going missing in the mine, they went investigating themselves, but there is a section of the mine that they stay within * As they approach the mountain, the guards eye Trixie suspiciously * They enter the main entrance to the kingdom. The dwarves unload all the supplies. They see large double-doors that open slowly towards them, it is dark down the stairs, about 250 stairs down. Jingles casts Light on the tip of his parasol * Rodan offers them a mulled wine. The "slides", water runoffs to the side, Dawnash and Jingles want to ride down them. The mountain dwarves would probably prefer that they bend the knee, don't look the king in the eyes * The rest of the dwarves break off, they need to get back to work. Rodan directs them to talk to one of the higher-ups in the forge * Amalthea tells the party that some of the other that looked into the water did not come back * They are concerned that the mission is becoming more dangerous * They wonder over to take to the top floor man * Hyllenae walks up to the lead man and tells him that they were hired to investigate the streams. They are directed to a ledge, about 200 feet up which is where they will need to go to talk to the king. They enter a dumbwaiter to get up to the upper level. * The stonework of the hallway changes to include marble and geometric patterns * There are hanging braziers on the ceiling giving off a glow * Dawnash pushes Hyllenae to the front to be the representative of the group * There are constellations like anvils and hammers and Steins, and Gallispe's Fury (per Guillermo joking) outlined * The vizier storms out of the doors in the hall and Armedarez explains why the people are here, the vizier goes back in and tells the king of the party's arrival. The king addresses the party, he has heard of their exploits with the necromancer. He tells the party of the problem with the water that started about 2-3 weeks back * Hyllenae addresses the king and asks about the missing group, they can not spare any more people. He tells them that they can stay the night and they will be outfit in the morning * Dawnash tells the king that they don't know what they are getting into. He tells the party that they know there is a tribe of goblins that seem to be syphoning the water and seem to have settled down. Hyllenae asks if there is an agreement that may be able to come up where both sides get what they want. Goblins and dwarves don't get along very well. The people who got more "emboldened" are the ones who did not come back * Dawnash tells the king that the mission seems dangerous, the scouts that came back will accompany them * The king comes over to Hyllenae, grabs her head and "head boops" her head with his as a sign of respect * Armendarez is going to set them up with the mulled wine and they will party. The party each get their own room and a large key. The rooms all have a stream running through the rooms, Dawnash takes the one most upstream. * Dawnash tries to challenge Armendarez to a drinking context. Amalthea and Hyllenae are not participating * Trixie goes to watch Dawnash make an ass of himself * Armendarez and Dawnash put down their 20 gold for the contest, they get through 6, Dawnash comes out on top then, then they double fist more beer, Dawnash feels this is his moment and comes out one top. Armendarez hasn't been out-drunk in 15 years, and that was by his old man * The night proceeds with merriment * The party gets back to their rooms Characters * Jaren of the Jade Desert - the shopkeep that sold the party the bluestone * Job - Kieran's falcon * Gamir - The dwarven king * Joss - the vizier to the king * Armendarez - the dwarven lead "floor-man" that took the party up to the king Quotations Katarina: "I have a gaming set, I have a Dragon's deck." Adam: "You have a Dragon's what?" @ 53:20 "I feel like this is the right dice for history." rolls "That was the wrong dice for history" - Adam, @ 1:05:43 "Different tribes like different things, but all goblins like a beautiful, brawny woman." Dawnash @ 1:11:00 "It's not sexist, I'm just saying who don't like roses? You know what I'm sayin'?" Guillermo @ 1:14:25